For You
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Konser yuk konser   Tapi kenapa sebelum konser Len diem terus ya? Ada apa ini?/RnR?/warn s : twincest, incest, lime, dwwl


Chiao: Yak! Akhir'na bisa apdet lagi~

Chi: =_="

Chiao: Setelah menghadapi banyak halangan dan rintangan aku apdet ini sebagai permintaan maaf desu~

Chi: Kenapa harus rate M? =-=v

Chiao: Lagi pengen ajah~ udah disclaimer langsung~~

* * *

><p>"<strong>For You"<strong>

**Pair: Kagamine Twincest~~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik ane~ kalo milik ane dah kubikin Len ngegrepe-grepe Rin tiap hari!#**dihajar

**Warning: GaJe, abal, twincest, incest, ngawur, bahasa campur-campur, dwwl~**

"_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**_

Okay..

Happy reading~~~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya! Kita ada kontrak di Tokyo!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut biru sambil melambaikan gulungan kertas ditangan kanannya.

"Eh? Konser lagi Kai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut tosca yang dikuncir twintail.

"Iyalah, masa kita mau ngemis," balas Kaito, si rambut biru.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf," ucap si tosca, Miku.

"Sudah, sudah. Kali ini temanya apa Kai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, Meiko.

"Hmm, katanya sih bertema 'Romantic Night'. Jadi kita akan lebih banyak melakukan duet daripada solo," ujar Kai menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana urutan duetnya?" tanya Rin, gadis berambut blond yang dari tadi mendengarkan dengan khidmat, diikuti oleh saudara kembarnya, Len.

"Ah, itu... ini," Kaito memperlihatkan gulungan yang dari tadi ia bawa, disana tertulis:

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito ft. Miku : Cendrillon<strong>

**Meiko ft. Kaito Miku : ReAct**

**Len ft. Rin : Adolescence**

**Kaito ft. Rin : Romeo & Cinderella**

**Len ft. Miku : Love is War**

* * *

><p>"Eh? Aku duet dengan Kaito-nii juga ya?" tanya Rin, Kaito mengangguk.<p>

"Nanti kita juga akan berduet dengan grup vocal lain kok," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi kita akan menyanyikan banyak lagu?" tanya mereka semua –minus Kaito-. Sedangkan Kaito hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita berangkat ke Tokyo?" tanya Len.

"Hmm, lusa kita berangkat." ujar Kaito.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus siap-siap!" ajak Miku bersemangat, semua mengangguk kecuali Len yang terlihat sedikit lesu. Rin yang melihat adik kembarnya itu terlihat lesu segera bertanya,

"Kenapa Lenny?" tanya Rin heran. Len menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Len. Rin masih penasaran namun suara panggilan Miku memaksanya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

**~ Two days later ~**

.

.

"Oke, siap ya!"

"Siaaaaaaaaaap!"

"Kita berangkat!" dan dengan itu, mobil Kaito mulai melaju.

Didalam mobil semua yang ada di sana mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Miku mulai mendengarkan musik dari earphone-nya, Meiko mulai mengotak-atik laptopnya, Kaito sedang sibuk menyetir, dan Len tertidur walaupun baru seperempat perjalanan. Rin menghela napas. Kemudian melirik ke arah Len, ia sedikit khawatir akan keadaan adik kembarnya itu.

"Nee, Kaito-nii." panggil Rin. Kaito melirik Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito sambil tetap menatap jalanan.

"Ummm, dipenginapan nanti..., boleh tidak aku sekamar dengan Len?" tanya Rin pelan.

Hening...

"Ka-kaito-nii?" panggil Rin lagi.

Kaito tersentak sedikit.

"E-eh? Tentu, bukannya biasanya kau juga sekamar dengan Len?" jawab Kaito.

"Umh, iya." ucap Rin dan ia mulai tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya.

.

.

**~ Penginapan ~**

.

.

"Loh? Rin tidak sekamar dengan kami?" tanya Miku dan Meiko yang kaget ketika Kaito membagikan kunci kamar mereka.

"Tidak, untuk kali ini Rin sekamar dengan Len." ucap Kaito enteng.

"APA!" seru (baca: teriak) kedua wanita itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kaito.

"TAPI-"

"Sudahlah, kita tidak boleh terus-terusan mengekang mereka. Sekarang mereka mempunyai masalah sendiri yang kita tidak mengerti, jadi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah itu tanpa campur tangan kita." jelas Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku.

"Kalian tahu bukan kalau mereka lebih sering melamun akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kaito, Meiko dan Miku mengangguk.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Meiko.

"Kupikir ada masalah diantara mereka berdua, jadi kali ini kuijinkan mereka satu kamar agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." jelas Kaito lagi. Miku dan Meiko terdiam sejenak, namun segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga ya, BaKaito." puji Meiko.

"Oi, oi !"

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

"Eh? Ki-kita se…kamar…?" tanya Len ragu, Rin mengangguk antusias dan mulai menata barangnya di lemari karena mereka akan menginap cukup lama.

"Kaito-nii sudah mengijinkan kok!" seru Rin.

"E-eh, tapi-"

"Kau tidak ingin sekamar denganku ya Len?" tanya Rin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan beg-"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi dengan setengah terisak. Len menjadi gugup.

Keheningan terjadi... namun tak lama, Rin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah aku tidur dengan Miku-nee saja," ucap Rin seraya meraih gagang pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba Rin diam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya menegang dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Yah, itu tangan Len dan ia sedang meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu kanan sang kakak.

Wajah Rin memerah, namun ia sama sekali tak menolak. Bahkan, ia sangat senang begitu tahu Len masih sehangat yang dulu.

Akhirnya Lenlah yang memecah keheningan di sana.

"Jangan pergi, di sinilah bersamaku..., Rin." ucap Len pelan. Rin tersenyum dan segera mengangguk.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

"Len... ayo bangun...," ucap Rin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak adiknya, Len menggeliat sedikit.

"Mmmh, lima menit lagi...," ucap Len setengah sadar, Rin mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan panggil Meiko-nee untuk membangunkanmu!" ancam Rin. Dan benar saja, Len langsung bangun tanpa aba-aba.

"JANGAN!" teriak Len.

"Makanya cepat bangun dan mandi, hari ini kita ada latihan!" perintah Rin. Len mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Rin mulai menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan Len.

"Dasar anak itu...," gumam Rin.

'_tok, tok, tok,'_

Rin tersentak sedikit namun segera berlari menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Di sana, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah cherry sedang berdiri dengan malu-malu.

"Mmm, apa benar ini kamar Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len?" ucap gadis itu.

Rin tertegun tapi segera sadar dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"E-eh, benar. Aku Kagamine Rin, ada perlu apa ya?" jawab Rin.

Gadis itu menunduk, "Maaf aku tidak tahu, kalau anda adalah Kagamine Rin. Maaf atas kelancangan saya," ucap gadis itu seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Su-sudahlah tidak perlu meminta maaf, panggil saja aku Rin. Tidak usah sungkan padaku," ucap Rin.

Gadis itu kembali tegak dan mulai memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Saya Furukawa Miki, salah satu anggota dari grup vocal yang akan berduet dengan anda." kenal Miki.

Rin mengangkat alisnya, "Kita kan seumuran! Kenapa kau formal sekali.." protes Rin.

Miki kembali menunduk, "Maaf," ucapnya.

Rin menghela nafas. "Sudahlah panggil aku Rin, jadi untuk apa kau kemari?"

Miki terdiam, "Umm, begini.. Rin-san–"

"Rin." potong Rin tegas.

"Ba-baiklah R-r-rin... aku ke sini ingin memberi tahumu kalau hari ini latihan dimulai pukul 10." ucap Miki.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih Miki!" ucap Rin, Miki tersenyum dan segera berlalu setelah berpamitan.

"Siapa Rin?" tanya Len yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia salah satu anggota grup vocal yang akan berduet dengan kita, namanya Miki." jelas Rin.

"Oooh," tanggap Len seraya mulai melepas baju mandinya. Rin yang melihat hal ini segera terbelalak, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Len bodooooh!" teriak Rin sambil melemparkan semua benda yang ada didekatnya. Len yang kaget hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya dari lemparan Rin.

"H-hey, Rin! Kau kenapa!" tanya Len putus-putus.

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Setidaknya bilang padaku kalau kau akan ganti baju!" teriak Rin malu. Len melongo sebentar namun segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Len dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

"Ada apa Rin? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" tanya Miku.

Mereka sedang berada di _restaurant_ penginapan tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Miku-nee," ucap Rin, Miku menatapnya curiga.

Rin menjadi gugup, "Sungguh Nee-chan tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Rin lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan saja dan segera berangkat ke tempat latihan~" ucap Kaito cepat. Semua anggota grup Vocaloid itupun mengangguk.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

Setelah tadi mereka sudah berkenalan dan bercakap-cakap, mereka memulai latihan ini dengan duet Rin dengan seorang dari grup vocal lain bernama Piko, dengan lagu Aitai.

Laki-laki berambut perak yang bernama Piko itu menghampiri Rin.

"Selamat siang Kagamine-san, senang bisa berduet dengan anda," sapa Piko.

Rin tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Siang Utatane-san, tidak usah terlalu formal padaku," sambut Rin.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ayo mulai latihannya," ajak Piko, Rin mengangguk senang dan mengikuti Piko.

Len yang dari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Rin dan Piko merasakan sakit di dadanya, seakan dadanya sedang disayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tak kasat mata.

Rin mulai menyanyi... dengan penuh penghayatan dan intonasi yang mendalam.

Lagi-lagi Len merasa terpesona oleh Rin yang begitu cantik saat ini.., namun disisi lain ia merasanafasnya semakin sesak... karena kenyataan yang ada dipikiran Rin saat ini bukanlah dirinya, tapi orang yang menjadi pasangan duetnya.

'_Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Rin lebih dari saudara?'_ itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini...

Duet Rin dan Piko sudah hampir mencapai akhir, dan Rin tersenyum kepada Piko. Len yang melihat hal itu air mukanya berubah menjadi..., tidak bisa didiskripsikan?

Setelah Duet Rin selesai kini giliran Len yang akan berduet dengan Miku, dan terus berlanjut ke yang lain.

.

.

.

(skip time)

.

.

.

_**Malam sehari sebelum konser~**_

.

.

"Len.., kenapa kau diam terus akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Rin saat mereka sedang berada di kamar mereka, Len tetap diam.

Rin yang sudah kesal pun mendengus dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bilang! Aku pergi saja!"

Len tetap diam, Rin kembali mendengus kasal. Rin mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dan memegang knopnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Len..?" Rin heran.

"Kau.. mau ke mana?" tanya Len. Nafas Len yang saat itu tepat berada di tengkuk Rin seakan menggelitiknya.

"Aku mau keluar, aku bosan melihatmu yang diam terus." ungkap Rin. Len diam namun tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, ia bahkan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Rin.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Rin balik. Len diam, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Len malah sedang asik menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke balik baju Rin.

"Len!" Rin mengerang, setengah protes tapi juga menikmati perlakuan Len yang sedang menggerayangi perutnya.

"Apa kau mau menemui Piko?" tanya Len sambil terus sibuk menyusupkan jari jemarinya ke dalam baju Rin. Dan semakin lama semakin ke atas.

"A-apa maksudmu mmh, Len?" tanya Rin balik disertai sedikit desahan karena kelakuan Len. Sejujurnya ia heran darimana Len dapat presepsi seperti itu.

Tangan Len yang semakin ke atas sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari dari tadi−bukit kembar Rin.

Kedua tangan Len yang kini sudah masuk kebalik baju Rin dan memegang kedua bukitnya sambil meremasnya perlahan.

"A-ah, Len! Apa..mmh, aaah, yang kau... unnn, lakukan!" seru Rin.

Len tetap diam sambil menikmati setiap desahan yang lolos dari bibir Rin. Dengan keadaan yang entah sadar atau tidak, Len perlahan menggendong Rin, membawanya ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Ah, Len!" seru Rin lagi, namun Len sama sekali tak mengindahkannya.

Kini Rin sudah tebaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Len diatasnya, memegang seutuhnya atas ruang gerak Rin.

Len yang saat itu matanya telah menggelap oleh nafsu dan rasa cemburu. Segera melumat bibir Rin yang kecil, awalnya Rin protes namun kemudian ia mulai menuruti kemauan Len.

Tangan Len yang bebas segera melepas kancing kemeja Rin dan membuangnya ke pojok ruangan sedangkan bibirnya sedang menikmati apa yang Rin suguhkan diatas.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Len meraba punggung Rin sambil mencari-cari titik sensitif Rin disana. Yang menyebabkab Rin mendesah tertahan.

Entah sejak detik keberapa yang lalu, kini bagian atas tubuh Rin dan tubuh Len telah terekspos. Len melepas lumatannya pada bibir Rin hanya untuk mengambil napas.

"Hh, hh, apa hh, maksudmu Len..?" tanya Rin.

Len diam, namun segera berkata, "A-aku... cemburu Rin..." ungkap Len.

Rin semakin heran, tapi segala rasa herannya tertahan karena Len telah mulai bermain dengan lehernya, sambil tangan kirinya berusaha menyusup kedalam _miniskirt_ Rin. Menyebabakan Rin mengeluarkan desahan yang amat menggoda bagi Len.

Dibawah, Len merasakan milik Rin yang semakin basah, seakan memberikan respon positif agar ia melakukan lebih. Desahan Rin semakin menggilai keadaan, menyebabkan Len bergerak dengan semakin liar.

Dengan cepat Len berpindah dari leher Rin menuju dada Rin, dijitatinya bagian terluar dari dada Rin, sembari meremas bagian lain dengan tangan kanannya. Karena tangan kirinya sedang sibuk menurunkan celana dalam Rin.

Setelah selesai dengan dada Rin, Len mulai menggerakkan lidahnya lebih ke bawah. Dijilatinya bagian pusar Rin, meninggalkan jejak saliva bening disana.

Tangan kiri Len yang sudah selesai menurunkan celana dalam Rin, telah sukses memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Rin. Yang memang mendapatkan erangan dan protes dari Rin, namun sepertinya Rin tidak menolak−bahkan sangat menikmati perlakuan Len.

"A-aaaaah, Leeeen~~" desah Rin.

Hal itu sepertinya malah membuat keadaan semakin panas. Namun sayang, dan sangat disayangkan...

Pintu kamar mereka telah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk dengan nuansa biru yang tengah berdiri dengan polosnya di balik pintu.

"Len, kau butuh kondom?" tanya sosok itu dengan polos−dan mendapatkan satu tendangan keras dari sang empunya nama.

"KAITO-NII BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin... maafkan aku," ucap Len setelah selesai menendang sosok tak diundang tadi. Rin yang saat itu tengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selembar selimut tipis hanya bisa memerah.

Len yang saat itu merasa bersalah pun mengungkapkan alasannya kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut. Setelah Len selesai berbicara, Rin tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha, apa maksudmu aku suka dengan Piko? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya dalam konteks serius." ungkap Rin. Wajah Len memerah karena malu saat tiba-tiba Rin memeluknya.

"Karena yang kusukai... hanyalah Len...," ucap Rin jujur. Len tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan Rin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata,

"Jadi mau dilanjutkan?" goda Rin. Len terdiam namun sesaat kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal Rin," ucap Len.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja...

* * *

><p>Chiao: "Nono~ udah segitu aja, soalnya di tengah-tengah pembuatan nih fict, otak saia lagi error jadi maap atas kesalahannya~~"<p>

Chi: "Dan aku ucapkan selamat berjuang untuk author FVI yang sekarang sedang ribet-ribetnya menjalankan bimbel untuk menyambut UN~"

Chiao: "Saia juga persiapan UN jadi mau hiatus dulu~(lagi?)"

Chi: "Akhir kata, boleh minta sedikit review minna?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
